List of enemies
This page is a list of enemies that appear in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. This list does not include bosses or mini-bosses. ''The Legend of Zelda *Armos *Blade Trap *Boulder *Bubble **Flashing Bubble **Red Bubble **Blue Bubble *Darknut **Red Darknut **Blue Darknut *Gel *Ghini *Gibdo *Goriya **Red Goriya **Blue Goriya *Keese *Lanmola **Red Lanmola **Blue Lanmola *Leever **Red Leever **Blue Leever *Like Like *Lynel **Red Lynel **Blue Lynel *Moblin **Red Moblin **Blue Moblin *Moldorm *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorok *Peahat *Pols Voice *River Zora *Rope **Flashing Rope *Stalfos **Shooting sword Stalfos *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Vire *Wallmaster *Wizzrobe **Red Wizzrobe **Blue Wizzrobe *Zol The Adventure of Link *Ache *Acheman *Aru Lowder *Bago Bago *Bit *Boon *Bot **Purple Bot **Giant Bot *Bubble *Daira **Orange Daira **Red Daira *Deeler **Red Deeler **Blue Deeler *Doomknocker *Doomraddle *Firebird *Fokka **Red Fokka **Blue Fokka *Geldarm *Girobokku *Goriya **Orange Goriya **Red Goriya **Blue Goriya *Iron Knuckle **Orange Iron Knuckle **Red Iron Knuckle **Blue Iron Knuckle *Leever *Lizalfos **Orange Lizalfos **Red Lizalfos **Blue Lizalfos **Rock-tossing Lizalfos *Lowder *Mago *Mau *Megmat *Moa **Red Moa **Blue Moa **Fire Moa **Dark Blue Moa *Moblin **Orange Moblin **Red Moblin **Blue Moblin *Moby *Myu *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorok *Ra *River Devil *River Zora *Stalfos **Red Stalfos **Blue Stalfos *Stalfos Knight **Red Stalfos Knight **Blue Stalfos Knight *Tektite *Tinsuit *Wizzrobe A Link to the Past *Anti-Fairy *Armos *Babusu *Ball & Chain Trooper *Bari **Red Bari **Blue Bari *Beamos *Bee *Biri *Bone Cucco *Boulder *Bow-Wow *Buzzblob *Chasupa *Crow *Cucco *Cukeman *Daira **Blue Daira **Red Daira *Deadrock *Debirando **Blue Debirando **Red Debirando *Eyegore **Green Eyegore **Red Eyegore *Fire Keese *Flying Tile *Freezor *Geldman *Gibo *Gibdo *Good Bee *Goriya *Hardhat Beetle **Blue Hardhat Beetle **Red Hardhat Beetle *Helmasaur *Hinox *Hokbok *Hue *Hyrule Guard **Many sub-varieties *Keese *Kodondo **Red Kodondo **Green Kodondo *Ku *Kyameron *Leever **Green Leever **Purple Leever *Lynel *Mini-Moldorm *Moblin *Nuranuru *Octoballoon *Octorok *Pengator *Pikit *Pirogusu *Poe *Popo *Rabbit Fang *Rat *Raven *River Zora *Ropa *Rope *Sand Crab *Slarok *Snap Dragon *Skullrope *Slime *Spark *Spiny Beetle *Stalfos **Blue Stalfos **Red Stalfos *Stalfos Knight *Swamola *Taurus **Blue Taurus **Red Taurus *Tektite **Blue Tektite **Red Tektite *Thief *Turtle *Vulture *Water Tektite *Wizzrobe *Zirro **Purple Zirro **Green Zirro *Zol *Zoro Link's Awakening *Anti-Fairy *Anti-Kirby *Arm Mimic *Armos *Beetle *Blade Trap *Blooper *Bomber *Bob-omb *Bone Putter *Boo Buddy *Boulder *Buzzblob *Camo Goblin *Cheep-Cheep *Crow *Cukeman *Fin Piranha *Gel *Ghini *Giant Ghini *Gibdo *Goponga Flower *Giant Goponga Flower *Goomba *Goriya *Hardhat Beetle *Iron Mask *Kanalet Soldier *Keese *Korokoro *Leever *Like Like *Mad Bomber *Mask-Mimic *Mini-Moldorm *Moblin *Octorok *Pairodd *Paraocto *Peahat *Pincer *Piranha Plant *Poe *Pokey *Pols Voice *River Zora *Rope *Sea Urchin *Shrouded Stalfos *Spark *Spiked Beetle *Spiny Beetle *Stalfos *Star *Tektite *Three of a Kind *Thwomp *Vire *Zol *Zombie Ocarina of Time *Anubis *Armos *Arwing (Only through hacking) *Baby Dodongo *Bari *Beamos *Big Poe *Biri *Blue Bubble *Boulder *Business Scrub *Club Moblin *Cucco *Deku Baba **Big Deku Baba *Deku Scrub *Dinolfos *Dodongo *Door Mimic *Fire Keese *Floormaster *Flying Pot *Flying Tile *Freezard *Gerudo Thief *Gibdo *Gohma Larva *Gold Skulltula *Green Bubble *Guay *Ice Keese *Iron Knuckle *Keese *Leever **Green Leever **Puple Leever *Like Like *Lizalfos *Mad Scrub *Moblin *Octorok *Parasitic Tentacle *Peahat *Peahat Larva *Poe *Red Bubble *ReDead *Shabom *Shell Blade *Skulltula **Big Skulltula *Skullwalltula *Spike *Stalchild *Stalfos *Stinger *Tailpasaran *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Torch Slug *Wallmaster *White Bubble *White Wolfos *Wolfos Majora's Mask *Armos *Bad Bat *Beamos *Big Poe *Big Octo *Bio Deku Baba *Blue Bubble *Boe **Black Boe **White Boe *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Death Armos *Deep Python *Deku Baba *Desbreko *Dexihand *Dinalfos *Dodongo *Dragonfly *Eeno *Eyegore *Fire Keese *Floormaster *Flying Pot *Freezard *Garo Robe *Gerudo Guard *Giant Bee *Gibdo *Gold Skulltula *Guay *Hiploop *Ice Keese *Iron Knuckle *Keese *Leever *Like Like *Mad Scrub *Mini Baba *Nejiron *Octorok *Peahat *Peahat Larva *Real Bombchu *Red Bubble *ReDead *Shell Blade *Skullfish *Skulltula *Snapper *Stalchild *Takkuri *Tektite *Them *Wallmaster *White Wolfos *Wolfos Oracle of Ages/''Oracle of Seasons *Anti-Fairy *Arm Mimic *Armos *Ball & Chain Trooper *Bari *Beamos *Biri *Beetle *Blade Trap *Boulder *Bubble *Buzzblob *Candle *Cheep-Cheep *Crab *Cukeman *Darknut *Deku Scrub *Fin Piranha *Fire Pokey *Floormaster *Flying Pot *Flying Tile *Gel *Ghini *Giant Blade Trap *Gibdo *Goponga Flower *Hardhat Beetle *Hiploop *Hoarder *Iron Mask *Keese *Leever *Like Like *Lynel *Magnite *Mini-Moldorm *Moblin *Octorok *Peahat *Pincer *Podobos **Chain Podobos *Pokey *Pols Voice *Raven *River Zora *Rope *Shrouded Stalfos *Spark *Spiked Beetle *Spiny Beetle *Stalfos *Takkuri *Tektite *Thwomp *Wallmaster *Water Tektite *Wizzrobe *Zol ''Four Swords *Anti-Fairy *Armos *Ball & Chain Trooper *Blade Trap *Bob-omb *Bulbul *Chaser *Darknut *Eyegore *Fin Piranha *Flying Tile *Gel *Ghini *Gibdo *Hardhat beetle *Hikkun *Hiploop *Keese *Moblin **Arrow Moblin **Spear Moblin *Moldorm *Nokken *Octorok *Pseudo Rupee *Rope *Rupee Wraith *Stalfos *Tektite *Wizzrobe *Zol The Wind Waker *Armos *Armos Knight *Big Octo *Boko Baba *Bokoblin *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Red Bubble *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Dark ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Darknut *Dexivine *Fire Keese *Floormaster *Gyorg *Kargaroc *Keese *Magtail *Mighty Darknut *Miniblin *Moblin *Moblin Statue *Morth *Mothula *Octorok **River Octorok **Sea Octorok *Peahat *Poe *Rat *Real Bombchu *ReDead *Seahat *Stalfos *Warship *Wizzrobe **Blue Wizzrobe **Yellow Wizzrobe Four Swords Adventures *Anti-Fairy *Armos *Ball & Chain Trooper *Bow-Wow *Deadrock *Eyegore *Floormaster *Flying Pot *Flying Tile *Frostare Larvae *Geldman *Ghini *Giant Ghini *Gibdo *Gohma *Hardhat Beetle *Hinox *Hyrulean Soldier **Blue Guard **Green Guard **Red Guard **Gold Guard *Keese *Leever *Like Like *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorock **Purple Octorock *Rat *River Zora *Rope *Rupee Like *Sand Crab *Shadow Link *Stalfos *Tektite *Terrorpin *Thief *Vulture *Wizzrobe **Fire-Robe **Force-Robe The Minish Cap *Acro-Bandits *Anti-Fairy **Red Anti-Fairy **Blue Anti-Fairy *Armos *Beetle *Bob-omb *Bombarossa *Boulder *Business Scrub *Chaser *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Rock ChuChu **Spiny ChuChu *Cloud Piranha *Crow *Eyegore *Floormaster *Flying Pot *Ghini *Gibdo *Helmasaur *Keaton *Keese *Lakitu *Leever **Red Leever **Blue Leever *Like Like *Moblin **Bow Moblin **Spear Moblin *Moldorm *Moldworm *Mulldozer **Red Mulldozer **Blue Mulldozer *Octorok **Red Octorok **Blue Octorok **Golden Octorok *Peahat *Pesto **Blue Pesto **Red Pesto *Puffstool *Rollobite *Rope **Golden Rope *Rupee Like *Rupee Wraith *Scissors Beetle *Sluggula *Spark *Spiked Beetle *Spiny Beetle *Stalfos **Blue Stalfos **Red Stalfos *Takkuri *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite **Golden Tektite *Wallmaster *Wizzrobe **Fire Wizzrobe **Ice Wizzrobe Twilight Princess *Armos *Armos Titan (Beta) *Baba Serpent *Baby Gohma *Bari *Beamos *Big Baba *Bokoblin *Bomb Fish *Bombling *Bomskit *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Red Bubble *Bulblin **Bulblin Archer **Bulblin Infantry **Bulblin Rider **Twilit Bulblin ***Twilit Bulblin Archer *Chilfos *Chu *Chu Worm *Crow *Darknut *Deku Baba **Twilight Baba *Deku Like *Dodongo *Dynalfos *Fire Keese *Fire Toadpoli *Freezard *Ghoul Rat *Goron Golem (Beta) *Guay *Helmasaur *Helmasaurus *Hylian Hornet *Ice Keese *Imp Poe *Kargaroc **Shadow Kargaroc *Keese **Twilit Keese *Leever *Lizalfos *Meter Giant (Beta) *Mini Freezard *Moblin (Beta) *Moldorm *Poison Mite *Puppet *Rat *ReDead Knight *Shadow Beast *Shadow Insect *Shadow Kargaroc *Shell Blade *Skullfish *Skulltula *Stalfos *Stalhound *Stalkin *Staltroop *Tektite **Blue Tektite **Red Tektite *Tile Worm *Toado *Torch Slug *Twilight Assassin *Twilit Vermin *Walltula *Water Toadpoli *White Wolfos *Zant Mask *Zant's Hand Phantom Hourglass *Armos *Beamos *Bee *Boulder *Bubble **Red Bubble **Blue Bubble *Cannon Boat *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Rock ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Crow *Eye Plant *Eye Slug *Eyeball Monster *Fire Keese *Flying Fish *Flying Pot *Gold Phantom *Gyorg *Hardhat Beetle *Helmasaur *Hinox *Ice Keese *Keese *Like Like *Miniblin *Moldorm *Octorok *Phantom Guardian *Phantom Eye *Poe *Pols Voice *Rat *Reapling *Rope *Rupee Like *Sandworm *Shell Spinner *Skulltula *Squiddy *Stag Beetle *Stalfos *Swift Phantom *Tektite **Red Tektite **Blue Tektite *Winder *Wizzrobe *Yook *Zol *Zora Warrior Spirit Tracks'' *Armored Train *Armos *Bee *Big Blin *Blade Trap *Blastworm *Boulder *Bubble *Bulblin *Bullbo *Cannon Boat *ChuChu **Blue ChuChu **Helmet ChuChu **Ice ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Crow *Dark Train *Ergtorok *Fire Baba *Fire Keese *Freezard *Gerune *Heatoise *Ice Keese *Keese *Key Master *Like Like *Lobarrier *Malgyorg *Mighty Zora Warrior *Miniblin *Moink *Moldola *Mothula *Nocturn *Octive *Octorok *Phantom Eye *Phantom Guardian *Rat *Sir Frosty *Skulltula *Snapper *Snurglar *Snurgle *Spinut *Squiddy *Stalfos *Stalfos Warrior *Tank *Tektite *Torch Phantom *Vengas *Warp Phantom *White Wolfos *Wrecker Phantom *Zora Warrior See also * Boss * List of enemies by name * List of mini-bosses Category:Enemies Category:Lists